<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fools Can't Be Quiet by Taitsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027340">Fools Can't Be Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu'>Taitsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fools, All Of Them. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Getting Together, Heeseun and Sunghoon are loud, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jay just wants to sleep, Jungwon needs to chill, M/M, Minor Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, a little bit of swearing, and a gag is mentioned once, awkward conversation, ch.2 tags from here, condom talk, humor?, it's only mentioned, jaywon, just in case, kind of, mentioned actually, mentioned blow job, sunoo has no shame, sunoo is curious, there's a little bit of hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in the Enhypen dorm is having really loud sex at 2 am and Jay just want to be able to sleep. </p><p>or</p><p>Jay wants to sleep, but someone is loud and he doesn't know who it is. So he'll just confront everyone at once.</p><p>(Can be read alone even if it's part of a series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fools, All Of Them. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my mind they are a couple of years older than now, but they are still living in the same dorm and I didn't really specify their ages. So imagine that however you are more comfortable with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A moan wakes Jay up. Checking his phone, he confirms it’s barely past two in the morning and he’s ready to kill someone. Normally he wouldn’t care, he understands everyone has their needs and sometimes you can’t help but be a little loud. However, this is the third time it happens in a week. He just wants to sleep.</p><p>What’s more, he cannot be the only one who hears them, whoever it is, they are not being quiet at all. And that’s the thing, Jay has no idea who it is. What he does know for sure is that it’s two people, one of them has to be one of the members. That’s as much as he knows. He doesn’t know which of the members it is, doesn’t know who they are with or how they are sneaking this other person in. And he doesn’t care. He just wants them to have sex more quietly.</p><p>He swears he can hear one of them constantly shushing the other, like they <em>know</em> they are loud, but it doesn’t do much. It doesn’t do anything at all.</p><p>Right now, Jay has two options. He can, one, get up and catch whoever it is in the act, because they are definitely in the living room. Or two, he can wait until morning, call for a group meeting and talk in general without pointing at anyone. He thinks with the latter he can avoid any uncomfortable scenarios, he really doesn’t want to see his friend having sex, so he’ll go with that one. For now, he’ll just have to put on earphones.</p><p>The thing about Jay’s plan is that it does not go how he expects. Morning comes, he gathers everyone in the living room. He sits on the sofa, Jungwon sits on his left and Jake sits on his right. Niki sits next to Jake. In the floor in front of Jay sit Sunghoon, Heeseung and Niki, in that order. Jay looks at everyone and sighs.</p><p>“Okay, whoever it is that’s having really loud sex at two in the morning, can you please tone down the volume a little?” He says, and can see the moment all of them either choke on nothing or turn redder than a tomato, Jake does both.</p><p>“You called us all here for that?” Sunoo asks, “couldn’t you just… ask the one who’s doing it in private?”</p><p>“I don’t know who it is, and I don’t care, I just want to have full night rest without being woken up every other night,” Jay says with a bit more desperation than he would have liked.</p><p>“Wait, now I’m kind of curious,” Sunoo starts. “I also hear it at night, I just thought one of you was jerking off or something.”</p><p>“How do you know they are having sex?” Jungwon asks, face still flush.</p><p>“Because I can hear two people?” Jay thinks it’s obvious, how else would he know that but not know who it was?</p><p>“Hold on, are you saying… one of us is getting someone into the dorm and having sex with them? And no one has seen anything?” Niki points out how weird it all sounds.</p><p>“He also has to get the person out before the rest of us wake up,” Jake adds.</p><p>“I’ll give it to you, whoever of you it is, you have some talent there” Jay concedes.</p><p>Is in that moment, as Jungwon, Jake, Niki and Sunoo keep hypothesizing, that Jay notices some things. First, Heeseung looks like he’s about to panic, it’s not that obvious, but it shows in his eyes. Second, Sunghoon seems about to pass out from embarrassment, like he wants to hide from everyone and never come out again. Third, neither of them has said anything through the discussion. In his mind it made sense for it to be just one of them, but now that he thinks about it, maybe it wasn’t always the same member. Maybe the previous night had been Heeseung, but the time before might have been Sunghoon. He had no way of knowing, at least not for sure, that it was only one of them.</p><p>He does not want to put them in the spotlight, thought.</p><p>“I’m just saying, it seems weird to me because I didn’t hear anything,” Jake says, “I don’t mean the moaning, I did hear that, but I never heard the door open or close, so how is the other person getting in?”</p><p>“Well, I think it shouldn’t matter,” Jay interrupts. “Whoever it is,” and he tries really hard not to look at Heeseung and Sunghoon, “should try to be more quiet, that’s all I’m asking.”</p><p>“But I’m curious!” Sunoo pouts.</p><p>“It’s none of our business” Jay starts to get up, he sees Heeseung and Sunghoon share a look.</p><p>And it makes sense, he thinks, that they know about the other. A way to avoid bringing someone over the same night, they had to have talked about it at some point. Jay doesn’t know how they found out about the other, how that conversation came to be, but he knows it must have happened.</p><p>“Okay, okay, sorry, it was me” Heeseung says, and Jay isn’t expecting the way he seems all shy about it. Not ashamed, just shy.</p><p>“Heeseung-hyung? Oh-” Sunoo starts, but an even shier and redder Sunghoon interrupts him.</p><p>“And me, I’m also at fault here” Sunghoon says from where he’s sitting.</p><p>“The two of you?” Jake asks.</p><p>“Which one of you was yesterday, I think it was the loudest I heard all week” Sunoo asks, at which Sunghoon manages to somehow get redder than he was. Probably out of embarrassment, he hides his face in his hands. “Sunghoon-hyung, then.”</p><p>“No, wait, more importantly, how do you get someone in and out without anyone noticing?” Jungwon asks and Jay is a bit confused as to why that’s his priority “because no one has seen anything, right? You weren’t seen?” Then it clicks in Jay’s mind, as idols, they should definitely not be seen getting someone in and out of the apartment during the middle of the night.</p><p>“Ah, what, no, no eh…” Heeseung panics, moving his hands around. Jay doesn’t understand why. Jungwon looks at Sunghoon.</p><p>“No, of course not, this… how should I say this…” Jay is starting to think the whole thing is kind of weird; their answers are odd.</p><p>“It’s fine, you don’t need to explain.” Jungwon visibly relaxes, “I just had to make sure you were being cautious and safe.”</p><p>And that makes Jay think, because if they are having sex, and they are, then they must be using condoms. He doesn’t want to think either of them would be stupid enough not to, but one can never know. And so, he has to ask.</p><p>“Speaking of,” Jay starts “how do you guys buy condoms? Cause you are using them, right?” Heeseung and Sunghoon splutter instantaneously.</p><p>“That’s a good question, what if someone finds out and starts spreading it around?” Jungwon tenses again.</p><p>“You need to stop being so paranoid” Sunoo comments, “it can't be good for you.”</p><p>Jay agrees with Sunoo, he know Jungwon is thinking of the group and their image, but worrying that much can’t be good. He also knows Jungwon actually trusts Heeseung and Sunghoon’s ability to use their brain and that he knows they won’t do anything too risky. So it’s not even a real concern he should be having.</p><p>Sunghoon covers his face again with his hands, and mutters “Heeseung-hyung buys them.”</p><p>“You buy for the both of you?” Jake asks.</p><p>“Well, it does make it safer if it’s only one of us buying and not two…” Jungwon is trying, Jay can tell, to stop thinking of the worst possible scenario.</p><p>“I- I don’t- I buy them online…” Heeseung manages to say, “I promise it’s safe and eh… discreet? I asked someone were I could buy them without being noticed.”</p><p>“What do you mean you asked someone?” Jungwon looks a bit suspicious.</p><p>“Who did you even ask?” Niki looks confused, not being able to imagine how that conversation had gone.</p><p>“Well… I- I don’t think I should say who it was,” Heeseung looks to the side, “but I swear it’s safe, you have to trust me.” At this, Jungwon relents. Jay thinks it’s okay to trust Heeseung wouldn’t do anything too stupid, at least not something that could damage them as a group.</p><p>“Okay, that’s all fine and all” Sunoo sits up, leaning closer towards Heeseung “how did you get to that arrangement? Did Heeseung-hyung offer or did Sunghoon-hyung ask?”</p><p>“Why do you want to know that?” Niki doesn’t even pretend to get Sunoo’s need to know these things. To be fair, as curious as Jay may be, he doesn’t get it either.</p><p>“Because,” he says. “I can’t see Sunghoon-hyung going to Heeseung-hyung and saying ‘Hey, would you buy me condoms when you buy for yourself?’, but,” he pauses, “I also can’t see Heeseung-hyung offering ‘do you want me to buy you condoms next time I buy some?’ So I’m curious.”</p><p>“I- um… neither?” Heeseung looks over at Sunghoon, as if looking for confirmation.</p><p>“You just kind of… bought them,” Sunghoon offers. Sunoo doesn’t look satisfied with the answer.</p><p>“He bought them and then what? Just gave some to you?” Sunoo questions.</p><p>“No? Or… kind of?” Sunghoon looks lost as to how to explain how they worked that out.</p><p>“I think that’s enough shared information for a day,” Jake tries to save them, seeing how much they struggle with Sunoo’s questions.</p><p>“Fine,” Sunoo gives, “but I still want to know how that happened, eventually.”</p><p>“I’ll admit I’m curious, but not curious enough,” Jay comments. “But I’d love to meet them someday,” he says, and the others agree.</p><p>“Meet… who?” Heeseung asks confused, Sunghoon’s face drains of all colours.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence settles between them, Jay thinks Heeseung has to be joking. Because there’s no way he forgot what the conversation was about, they are literally still talking about it, and he refuses to accept Heeseung is anything but smart. Though for a moment he thinks maybe he’s just having sex with a bunch of different girls, he doesn’t think Heeseung would do that.</p><p>“The girls you are having sex with?” Sunoo sounds as confused as Heeseung looks.</p><p>“It’s always the same girl, right?” Niki asks curiously. It seems he had the same thought Jay did not a second ago.</p><p>“Wait, is it the same girl for the both of you?” Sunoo goes a step further.</p><p>“Sunoo, what” Jay cannot believe he really asked that.</p><p>“I think- I thought- oh god…” Heeseung mumbles as Sunghoon stares at nothing on the floor. “It’s- It’s always the same… person.” Jay looks weirdly at Heeseung’s choice of words, but says nothing.</p><p>“So can we meet them?” Jungwon insists.</p><p>“No- I mean,” Heeseung tries to explain himself while moving his hands everywhere. Sunghoon is spacing out of existence, or at least he’s trying.</p><p>“We can’t?” Niki looks over at Heeseung.</p><p>“I mean- I-” Heeseung looks over at Sunghoon who looks right back at him. For a second they say nothing, then Sunghoon nods and Heeseung sighs. “We do not bring anyone over.”</p><p>Jay think he should have realized what was going on as soon as Heeseung said that. It should have been obvious, instead, it takes him the few seconds of silence that follow Heeseung’s words to comprehend and, oh. Oh, he unintentionally made his friends come out. However, it seems he’s the only one that connected the dots.</p><p>“What do you mean you don’t bring anyone? We can literally hear you,” Sunoo points out. This time, Sunghoon sighs.</p><p>“He means we are having sex” he says as evenly as he can, pointing at Heeseung and then at himself, blushing strongly.</p><p>It takes a moment for Sunghoon’s words to fully register in everyone’s minds. Jay can see in each of their faces as they understand Sunghoon means they are having sex with each other and not with other people. He can also see how terrified Heeseung and Sunghoon look, and he can only imagine how anxious they may be feeling. Jay sees how they sneakily move so they can hold pinkies, probably trying to find strength and comfort in the other. It is sickeningly cute, at least Jay thinks so.</p><p>“You mean… you mean you two” Jake points at them at the same time “together?” Sunghoon and Heeseung nod.</p><p>“is it…” Niki starts “is it just a sex thing?”</p><p>“Uh… no, we… we are dating” Heeseung admits, moving even closer to Sunghoon and properly holding his hand.</p><p>Quiet follows after, no one says anything. Most, like Jay, are trying to guess when had they started dating and how no one had realized. Jay guesses it had to have been at least a couple months, since the moaning had started around that time. He mentally adds a month or two, since he guesses they didn’t start having sex right away after they started dating, though that’s also possible.</p><p>He’s not going to lie; he feels terribly guilty. Unintentionally, he made them admit to be having sex and dating each other when they probably weren’t ready or hadn’t yet talked about it. That had not been what he wanted this conversation to turn into, yet it is what happened. He is about to apologise to them, but Sunoo interrupts him.</p><p>“Wait,” he puts both hands up, though no one was moving or saying anything, “when I asked who it was yesterday, a.k.a. loudest night yet, and then assumed it was Sunghoon-hyung because of his reaction…” oh no, Jay does not like where this is going. “You were the one moaning, weren’t you?”</p><p>“Sunoo, what the fuck.” Jay almost, <em>almost</em>, hits him “don’t ask that.”</p><p>“I’m not taking part of that conversation,” Jungwon is quick to exit the room at the same time Jay is scolding Sunoo.</p><p>“Nope, that’s it, I’m leaving” Sunghoon stands up forgetting he’s still holding Heeseung’s hand, though Heeseung does not seem opposed to following him.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” Jay stops them as he stands up, “I’m… sorry.” He looks at them in the eye. “I didn’t mean for all of this to happen when I brought it up.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine…” Heeseung says. “We’ve been thinking of telling you all, but… yeah,” he explains.</p><p>“If any, Sunoo should apologize for being so insistent on knowing who it was,” Sunghoon chastises Sunoo with a glare and Sunoo has the decency of looking a little ashamed.</p><p>“I’m a curious soul” Sunoo murmurs, at which Niki rolls his eyes. “Sorry if I really made you uncomfortable…”</p><p>“Mostly embarrassed,” Sunghoon says before dropping the tough act “it’s alright, like Heeseung said, we were planning on telling you, we just didn’t know how” he smiles and Sunoo smiles back. “But that last question was really out of place, please <em>never</em> ask that again.”</p><p>“Noted,” Sunoo giggles before pulling Niki out of the room with him.</p><p>Only Jake, Jay, Sunghoon and Heeseung remained in the room. Jake sighs and stands up walking closer to the couple. He looks Sunghoon dead in the eye, pretending to be serious. No one quite understands what is going on in Jakes mind or was he is going to do, but they let him. He puts a hand on Sunghoon Shoulder before speaking.</p><p>“To be honest, I’m a little hurt that you didn’t tell me” Jake confesses, “But I understand.” He nods and moves a step backwards removing his hand from Sunghoon’s shoulder in the process. He smiles to show he really was okay with it.</p><p>“Okay, listen, technically, I did tell you,” Sunghoon tells him.</p><p>“You did?” Heeseung asks, probably as surprised as Jake.</p><p>“I don’t remember?” Sunghoon nods.</p><p>“I mean, you were half asleep,” Sunghoon explains “I didn’t know how to tell Heeseung-hyung I wanted to… Have sex with him,” he gets redder as he finishes the sentence. “Anyway, I told you, but I don’t know how much you heard of that.”</p><p>“Oh!” Jake laughs “I remember, I thought it was a dream, I was almost dead when you said all that” he laughed even more.</p><p>“I could tell,” Sunghoon chuckles as well.</p><p>Jay waits only a second before he decides that, just in case, he should repeat himself from the beginning. So much had been said, and the conversation had gone sideways multiple times. And he really needs this one thing to be clear.</p><p>“Just to be clear, please, <em>please</em>, be more quiet at night,” Jay repeats the original point of the conversation. “Like, I love you both and I’m happy for you, but I really don’t want to hear what you get down to, I just want to sleep.” He insists.</p><p>“Oh god, sorry, we’ll be quiet” Sunghoon hides on Heeseung’s shoulder. “Sorry.”</p><p>“I did tell you to be quiet…” Heeseung says towards Sunghoon.</p><p>“Yeah, I could hear that too, buy a gag or something, just telling him obviously doesn’t work.” It really takes a second, seeing Heeseung and Sunghoon’s face blushing scarlet red, for Jay to realise what he has just said. “Let’s pretend I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“Let’s pretend I’m not considering it,” Heeseung says gaining a hit by Sunghoon, who let’s go of is hand instead taking Jake’s and leaving the room. “I deserved that.”</p><p>“I’m just going to leave and completely forget this last part of the conversation,” Jay nods as he leaves.</p><p>The next time he hears moaning at an unholy hour of the night, Jay realises it’s worse now that he knows who it is. At least before he didn’t have unsolicited images pop up in his mind of what was possibly going on in the room next to where he was. He really needs to buy earplugs.</p><p>However, knowing who it is means he can now do this.</p><p>“Yah! Heeseung, Sunghoon, shut up!” he shouts from his bed, he hears distant frantic noises, probably them panicking at being loud again.</p><p>“Okay, but it’s not us this time” he hears Sunghoon from the bed above him, where he and Heeseung are cuddling, having been woken up by either the moans of Jay’s scream.</p><p>“Wait, then who is it?” just as he asks that, Sunoo and Niki walk into the room, hair a mess and as red as humanly possible.</p><p>“We are not having this conversation again, specially not at this hour” Jungwon groans from his bed.</p><p>“All of you shut up and sleep” Jake adds effectively ending the discussion before it could even begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Random info which doesn't add anything to the story, Heeseung asked someone in TXT where to buy condoms.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extra, the next morning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little extra of the conversation they had the morning after Sunoo and Niki were heard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh god, here we go again” Jay sits once again on the sofa.</p><p>As much as he hates to admit it, they do need to have this conversation.  It’s evident their group has a couple of couples so they need rules for this. Jungwon enters the room muttering to himself, sitting next to jay. Sunghoon and Heeseung sit on the other side of Jungwon; Sunoo, Niki and Jake sit on the floor. Jungwon sighs and gets ready to start talking.</p><p>“At least this time we can skip figuring out who it was,” he pointedly looks at Sunoo and Niki. “So let’s start with this first thing, condoms, does Heeseung buy them for you too?”</p><p>“We haven’t gone <em>that</em> far yet; I was just blowing Niki” Sunoo says and he’s the only one who doesn’t blush.</p><p>“Sunoo, I’m going to blush for you, how do you have so little shame?” Sunghoon’s entire face is red from Sunoo’s honesty.</p><p>“I’m dying inside, but you already heard me choking on his dick, so it can’t get worse than that.” He admits with a shrug, Niki is not okay.</p><p>“I think Niki is about to pass out,” Jake comments, placing a hand on Niki’s shoulder to be sure he is okay.</p><p>“Niki, baby, you need to breath,” Sunoo places his hand on Niki’s thigh and squeezes to offer comfort.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s helping,” Heeseung notes.</p><p>“I’m fine” Niki manages to say.</p><p>Jay thinks Niki is probably lying, but he also doesn’t look like he’s about to pass out any second now, so he’s better than a second ago. And that’s something. Sunoo looks over at Niki, just to make sure, and nods happily when Niki smiles at him. And yeah, Jay thinks they are cute together, but he still doesn’t want to hear or know what they do in the middle of the night.</p><p>“Now that that’s over, condoms, what will you do when you do go <em>that</em> far,” Jungwon tries to keep a straight face, but he’s blushing all the way to the ears. Maybe Jay finds that cute as well.</p><p>Without even blinking, Sunoo turns to Heeseung with pleading eyes.</p><p>“Heeseung-hyung?” Everyone knows where this is going.</p><p>“Yes?” Heeseung still pretends he doesn’t know.</p><p>“You’ll buy some for us too, right?” Heeseung sighs, slumping against his boyfriend.</p><p>“Yes,” he agrees easily. “I feel like a dealer, a condoms dealer.”</p><p>“You are just buying for two couples, it’s not that much,” Jake points out.</p><p>“For now, two couples for now” Jake nods in agreement, Jay is a bit confused, there are only two couples in the group, right?</p><p>“Yeah, Jay and Jungwon will soon ask for the same too,” Sunoo says and Jay almost falls from the sofa.</p><p>“Jay and Jungwon will what now?!” Jay shouts as Jungwon chokes.</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic, we all know you are together,” Jay is shocked to hear Sunghoon’s words.</p><p>“We are not together,” Jay pauses, “are we?” He looks at Jungwon who is still recovering from the initial shock.</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of, no.” Jungwon confirms, “how did you all get that idea?”</p><p>“Because you act more like a couple than us?” Heeseung offers.</p><p>“We do?” Jay is confused but he lets it go, “anyway, no, we are not a couple, yet.”</p><p>“Yet?” Jungwon looks at him now, Jay doesn’t understand why until he realises what he said.</p><p>“We can change that, if you want,” it takes Jungwon’s brain a second to catch up to what Jay is offering, but when it does, he doesn’t hesitate to lean towards Jay and plant a chaste kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Did we just witness them getting together?” Niki asks, and while Jay can’t see anything past Jungwon’s smile, he knows everyone else is nodding.</p><p>“So yeah, two soon to be three couples- Jake do you want condoms as well?” Heeseung doesn’t even sound bothered.</p><p>“Uh… no thanks, I’m good?” he stops, “oh no, I’m going to be seventh wheeling…”</p><p>Everyone laughs at that. It takes Jay out of his moment with Jungwon, but he can’t even be mad. They just strated dating, they have time to be lost in each other. Still, he looks to the front, to where Jake is, while he also holds Jungwon’s hand. He doesn’t know since when he’s wanted to hold Jungwon’s hand, but now that he is holding it, he doesn’t want to let go.</p><p>“This was not the point of the conversation,” Jungwon sights.</p><p>“You can’t really complain, you got a boyfriend out of it” Sunoo tell him, and he’s right, but they still need to have that conversation.</p><p>“We need rules,” Jungwon ignores Sunoo.</p><p>“Like what, no loud sex at night? I don’t know if you noticed, we are kind of bad at being quiet,” Sunoo comments.</p><p>“Sunoo has a point, being quiet is hard,” Sunghoon agrees.</p><p>“We haven’t heard you two since the last conversation about this, what are you talking about?” Niki asks.</p><p>“Tell me you didn’t buy a gag,” Jay jokes, but Sunghoon’s cheeks flare up and Heeseung groans.</p><p>“You bought… a gag,” Jake starts, “no, wait, I don’t want to know.”</p><p>“But I do, what’s this about a gag?” Sunoo immediately jumps at the opportunity.</p><p>“This conversation is going nowhere…” Jungwon laments, “just… have quiet sex or warn the rest so we can wear earplugs or something.” He says, as he stands up pulling Jay with him, “let’s go.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jay agrees before he can even think, “where are we going?”</p><p>“We are having a date.” Jay goes along, no questions asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, that's it, thank you for reading! This was a stupid little idea I had and I just wanted to write it. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please leave kudos and comment what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>